


Breaking Habits

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breaking Tony's alcoholism and overworking habits, Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Steve Rogers, Overworked Tony Stark, Sleeping Together, Through positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Steve doesn't like it that Tony can't find the middle ground between his bad habits, so he works to teach him how to care for himself. This leads to lots of pampering.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keograti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keograti/gifts).



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i dont like this im too tired sorry @keograti :(

Long nights were kinda Tony’s thing. He was used to staying up until whatever current project he was working on had petered itself out and his mind had quieted down. This was one of those occasions.  
He’d been holed up in his lab for more than fourteen hours straight, working on an upgraded cannon for his next model of the suit. He was more than comfortable to do so, hunched over his bench with a pair of pliers in one hand and the wires he was tooling with in the other. His work was good for him. It kept him focused, and it kept him sober. It was something Steve had encouraged.

Since Steve started in with Tony, he’d been a bit of a worry-wart. He’d treated Tony as an equal, but he’d given a large dose of tough love to the billionaire as well. Tony was irked by the Captain’s behavior at first, but he figured it didn’t matter too much when Steve’s push for him to stop drinking ended up resulting in Tony sporting a better mood, and less headaches. Steve was right, and Tony was humbled.   
However, Steve was also right that Tony needed his sleep. Tony didn’t like finding the median, so, without alcohol, he turned directly to his work. Steve noticed, of course, and he worked to curb Tony’s habits yet again, trying to teach him how to find the middle ground in his life.

The good Captain did so now, heading down to disrupt Tony’s work for his own good. He sighed a bit at Steve’s presence in the room behind him, and he turned to look up only when Steve’s hand landed gently on his shoulder. His mild irritation vanished when he met Steve’s blue eyes, and his gaze softened. 

“Hey.” He murmured, setting down the piece he was working on before reaching for Steve, draping his arms around the soldier’s broad shoulders. 

“Hey, yourself.” Steve answered softly, placing his free hand on Tony’s cheek. “Come to bed. You’ve been down here for too long.”

“I know, I know. I’m cooping myself up again.” Tony rolled his eyes good-naturedly, leaning into Steve’s hand and smiling a little.

Steve huffed with laughter and leaned down to brush his lips across Tony’s. “Come on, now.” He murmured, releasing the other to head off towards the door and staircase.

Tony watched him go, then stood and followed him. He cast one look back at the cannon, then trotted off along after the other. He caught up to Steve quickly, slipping past him into their now shared room, and promptly sat right on the bed. 

The Captain sighed at Tony, gently pushing him backwards and gesturing at his jeans. “Sleep, Tony. Not brief rest then back to work.” 

Tony laughed, then slid his jeans off and kicked them aside, snuggling into the plush blankets and rolling to face his back towards Steve. The mattress dipped under Steve’s weight when he settled behind Tony, one arm slipping around his waist and pressing his lips to the shell of the other’s ear. 

The genius shuddered a little, closing his eyes and flexing his hands a little. They were sore from working for so long, and he settled a little deeper into the bed, nuzzling back against Steve. Steve pressed a kiss to the back of the other’s neck, one hand coming up to card through Tony’s hair. Tony sighed softly, relaxing completely, and prepared to let Steve lull him to sleep.

Steve continued his gentle ministrations, leading him to such a state of relaxation that even Tony’s overactive brain began to shut down for the night. He smiled as Steve laid a line of kisses along Tony’s neck, and he began to drop off. Steve kissed his cheek once more, then murmured, “Sleep well, doll.”  
Tony slept.


End file.
